


C R A C K  < 0 1 >

by Aesthetically_Ocean



Series: Sasuke stop looking at Naruto’s fine ass [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Nara Shikamaru, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Multi, Obito needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Suga-mom is disappointed not mad, Well i still have a shit load of tags to add, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, and kakashi is that hug, kageyama is grinning like a dumbass, neji is so gonna be done with this bullshit, steve needs to stop saying launage, what did I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/pseuds/Aesthetically_Ocean
Summary: wOW aNotHer cRaCk fIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Fandom_Things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/gifts).



 

 

 **Kakashi, talking about himself to Rin:** I’m strong, stable, long, organized and he can lean on me and I am lean! What does Obito not get about that?

 

 **Rin:** Well, for starters, you’re making yourself sound like a bookcase.

 

* * *

 

 **Rin, looking at a Kakashi covered in Christmas lights:** Kakashi, being covered in light does not mean the darkness inside of you will go away.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kakashi** : The sign says ‘Free Avocado?’

 

 **Obito, running in front of his car:** FREE SHAVACADO!

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kakashi:** My heart is cold and guarded, I will never be happy because no one can make me happy. Nobody will understand me, I’m destined to be forever alone.

 

 **Obito:** *laughs*

 

 **Kakashi:** Marry me.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Obito, blended in a tree:** I am one with Nature.

 

***Pakkun come next to him and lifts his right leg up***

 

 **Obito:** ***Screaming internally*** ffFuuUCKKKKK

 

* * *

 

 

***Hears Kakashi isn’t into women***

 

 **Obito:** *Faints*

 

* * *

 

 

 **Natasha, looking at Peter:** Peter Parker! Is that a hickey?

 

 **Peter:** Wha- No! I fell!

 

 **Natasha:** On someone’s lips?

 

 **Peter:** Crap.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Deadpool, in the middle of the night:** I’m never going to be loved!

 

 **Spider-Man looking at him through his window:** Love me.

 

* * *

 

 **Kakashi:** Who is YAOI_Shipper?

 

 **Obito:** Some weird sexy human that writes fanfictions.

 

 **Kakashi:** What the fuck is ObiKaka?

 

 **Obito *running away*:** Fuckfuckfuckityfuck

 

* * *

 

 **Rin:** Sometimes, men are annoying to the point that their true love is right in front of their eyes.

 

 **Sakura:** I know, right? Just like Sasuke and Naruto!

 

 **Rin:** Don’t forget Kakashi and Obito.

 

* * *

 

 

To me, I saw my life as a straight line. Everything would go as I planned, no risks. I looked at him, and I was able to see a future I hadn’t predicted for myself. He would become Hokage, and I would-wanted to be by his side, protecting him. That’s when I found out I was in love with him.

 

**[Kakashi and Sasuke talking about Naruto and Obito]**

 

* * *

 

 

 **Minato, looking at a depressed Obito:** His life will get better eventually.

 

_[During the Fourth Hokage War]_

 

 **Kushina:** His life would get better, huh?

 

* * *

 

**Iwa-Chan*Looking at Oikawa wiping his face with his shirt and blushes***

 

 **Iwa-Chan:** Wait. Fuck. Am I gay?

 

 **Iwa-Chan:** No no no no no no no!

 

 **Oikawa *whispering*:** Yes yes yes yes yes yes!

* * *

**Obito:** Wanna make some ‘Icha Icha Paradise,’ together?

 

 **Kakashi, holding up like 15 books of that series:** Oh fuck yes Obito let’s read all of this!

 

 **Obito: *Facepalms*** Not w-what I m-meant!

 

* * *

 

 **Kageyama:** Did anyone hurt you yet?

 

 **Hinata:** Yeah, some random kid pushed me down the stairs, and I have a bruise on my wrist, but I’ll be fine!

 

***The next day***

 

 **Hinata:** Suga-San, my wrist doesn’t need a funeral service. No, I’m not dying. Noya-San, I have too many flowers! What do you mean the guy that pushed me down the stairs is expelled Bakayama???

 

* * *

 

 **Random Person:**  Can someone build a sandcastle with me?

 

 **Gaara:** Did someone say sandcastle?

 

* * *

 

 

 **Daichi *in a store*:** phfff Sugar.

 

* * *

 

 **Kageyama and Hinata are feeding each other:** Oh my god Kageyama you have to try this!

 

 **Yamaguchi:** Why the fuck aren’t they dating again?

 

 **Tsushima, who is so done with there bullshit:** Really? In front of my salad?

 

* * *

 

 **Spider-Man:** Oh my god I’m was really busy doing stuff Mr.Stark!

 

 **MJ:** Yeah, Wade was that really good stuff right?

 

 **Tony:** How are you friends with Peter?

 

 **MJ:** I’m friends with the guy you did last night- and Peter and me are buddies, not friends.

 

 **Peter:** Wait what the in Jesus fuckin-

 

* * *

 

 **Sasuke:** I don’t believe in Jesus.

 

***Naruto walks around shirtless***

 

 **Sasuke:** OH MY GOD SOMEONE GET ME SOME HOLY WATER JESUS AMEN TO YOU-

* * *

 

**Hinata *sees Sakura rip off her shirt***

  
**Hinata:** Excuse me! That’s stripping!

* * *

**Obito:** So, this brat wants to be the next Hokage huh, right Kakashi?

 

 **Kakashi:** Yeah, What do you think Obito?

 

 **Obito:** We're doomed.

* * *

 

 **Kageyama:** I have three moods for Hinata. 

 

  * Fuck you
  * Fuck off
  * Fuck me



* * *

 

 **Starlord:** There are three chairs, and six kids, what do you do?

 

 **Tony:** Build three chairs.

 

 **Thanos:** Kill three.

 

* * *

 

 **Obito:** Kakashi?

 

 **Kakashi:** Hm?

 

 **Obito biting his lip:** Can we get some Ramen?

 

 **Kakashi* Pours it over himself*:** Sure.

 

* * *

 


	2. Fuck did you do, Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto did something stupid again -Sakura
> 
> Are you fucking kidding me right now how did I fall in love with you again -Sasuke
> 
> He's supposed to be the non-Uchiha version of me. Cool. He's just like me. - Obito
> 
> I'm so done with life I'm surprised I haven't died yet -Kakashi

* * *

 

 **Kaguya:** you remind me of my son ***hugs Naruto crying***

 

 **Naruto:** oh that's ni-

 

 **Kaguya:** I hate my son

 

 **Naruto:** oh...

 

* * *

**Sam:** Oh man... am I dead or am I in Heaven..?

 

 **Bucky:** Sam, your alive!

 

 **Sam:** Fuck, I'm in hell.

* * *

 

 **Naruto:** From the moment I met you... I was going to chase after you!

 

 **Sasuke:** From the moment I met you... I was going to avoid you but you'd be coming after me anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Every Ship Ever: There's this one moment of ]**

 

_Gay Silence_

 

* * *

 

 

_Tsukki could be motherfucking model kids just look at his waist and hips and arms and those fuCKING THIGHS_

 

* * *

 

 **Starlord:** The White House?

 

 **Starlord:** America's most whitest house.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Yamaguchi:** There are some hot bald guys, though.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kiyoko:** Tanaka looks good with a banana

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kuroo:** I'm always this kind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Oikawa had his puberty hard, he got hit by a motherfucking airplane that was supplied with bombs._

 

_What about ~~Minikawa~~?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Kakashi:** Well, I wanna die.

 

 **Obito:** I didn't want to die, yet look at me- I'm fucking dead and I wasn't asking for a motherfucking deATH WISH NOW WAS I-

 

* * *

 

 

**Kakashi [Carries a normal gun around]**

 

**Naruto [ carries a switchblade and a rifle and a bomb in his bookbag ]**

 

* * *

 

 

_What if, Natasha was Peter's aunt..? No no no better yet, what if Natasha is Peter's other aunt?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did less meme's this time, fuck


End file.
